Are You Afraid of the Dark Season Seven
by DarkNightmares13
Summary: Six new kids tell stories around the same old camp fire. Can you handle the stories, or are you afraid of the dark?
1. The Tale of the Falling Death

**Are You Afraid of the Dark?**

**Season Seven**

**Episode One: The Tale of the Falling Death**

Six new kids surround what's left of the secret spot of the once Midnight Society. It's been five years since someone has been here, and now these kids want to start it up again. Bryan, Joey, Ali, Daniel, Cassy, and Grant try to start the fire and a few minutes pass, but they get it going. Cassy is the one who found the place, she was once friends with a boy named Tucker. He told her that if she ever needed a place to go and hang out this was the place, and then Tucker moved away. Cassy had heard all about how to do the meetings, and how to end them. Bryan gave Cassy an evil glare and shouted, "can we get a move on this, and I hate the woods".

Cassy started the meeting; "I would like to thank you all for coming. Tucker said the bag would be in this stump," Cassy reached in and pulled out the infamous bag of dust, "Now all we do is tell stories around the fire. I'll start tonight with one of my tales. Submitted for the approval of the newest Midnight Society, I call this story the tale of the falling death."

Cassy started the story, "Kyle and Mike were best friends since preschool, and no one could separate them. They had lived next door to each other since fourth grade, but something was going to change that."

Kyle and Mike are pushing each other on the ground for fun, and that's when they knock into a tall dark figure. "Sorry dude, we didn't mean to knock into you like that. Are you ok?"

The tall dark figure looked down at the two boys, "All is fine, no harm here. Would you boys like to come inside and talk?"

"The boys decided that the tall dark figure had a bad sense to him, so the boys decided to decline the man's offer."

Kyle and Mike ran into Mike's house, and started to laugh. "Would you like to come inside and talk?" Mike said mocking the tall man. Then Kyle had a bad thought, he thought that what if the man would tell their parents if they didn't go inside.

Kyle decided to go back and talk to the tall man and make sure that he didn't tell his parents, but Mike stayed at his house. When Kyle arrived at the house it took one knock and the man was there, he invited Kyle inside. A few hours past and Mike got worried, "Kyle hasn't come out of the house yet. I hope he's ok."

Just then Kyle came out of the front door, he had a dazed look and he was trembling. Mike ran to Kyle and asked him what was wrong, but Kyle couldn't speak. The next day Kyle wasn't at school, in fact Mike had noticed that a lot of his friends weren't there. After school Mike went to Kyle's house, Kyle's mom told Mike that he hadn't come out of his room all day. Mike knew something was wrong, and so he decided to go to the tall man's house.

Mike pounded on the door; the man opened it, and invited Mike in. Mike rushed in and sat down. The man started to ask Mike weird questions, "Mike, what's your biggest fear?"

Mike almost started to chuckle, but he held it back. "My biggest fear is falling to my death, why?"

"And is Kyle your friend?"

"No, I only hang with him because I kind of feel sorry. Don't tell anyone."

The tall man laughed and got up, Mike decided to follow, but the man turned around and told Mike to wait. It seemed like hours before the man returned, he brought a blindfold with him, and then he asked Mike to put it on. Mike ran for the door, but the man was quicker. The tall man grabbed Mike and forced on the blindfold, he then took Mike into his backroom.

"Oh no, Mike is dead meat. There's no way for him to get out of that", Ali had shouted interrupting Cassy.

Daniel replied, "Be quiet and let Cassy finish her story".

Cassy started again, "It looked like all hope was lost, but Mike wasn't going to give up that easily".

Mike's blindfold was taken off, and he screamed when he saw where he was. Mike was standing very high from the ground, and the man was behind him. "What are you doing?"

The man laughed, "Your fear is falling, if you can face your fears I'll let you go, but if you can't your soul will be mine. Just like all of your friends and soon your family will join".

Mike looked down, "If I face my fears and jump, will you let all of my friends go? And leave this town?"

The man agreed that he would. Mike smiled and he pushed the man back and jumped. He didn't scream and he didn't cry, but he did laugh. When Mike landed he was back on the man's couch, the man had an evil glare. "How did you face your fear so quickly?"

Mike smiled, "Because falling isn't my fear, now let everyone go. Before you do and you leave town, who are you anyway?"

The man looked at Mike, "I'm Fear, I go around trying to help people to face their fears, but I do get paid if my services don't work. I collect souls, and it would seem that you've outsmarted me. A deal is a deal, everyone will return back to normal, and that won't remember a thing. Well done Mike, well done".

Mike left the house to find everyone back to normal, well almost everyone. Kyle still had a dazed look on his face.

"The end, well I hope everyone liked that story."

Bryan looked confuse, "Wait, why didn't Kyle change back?"

"Because Mike said to change his friends back, Kyle wasn't Mike's real friend." Ali answered, "Mike only felt sorry."

"Well until next time", Cassy said.

Then Cassy poured the water and the fire went out. Everyone got up and started to leave.


	2. The Tale of the Beginning

**Episode Two: The Tale of the Beginning**

Bryan, Joey, Ali, Daniel, Cassy, and Grant walk out from the woods and they sit down on the rocks. "Who's going tonight?" Daniel asked.

"I am," Grant said.

Everyone settled down, Grant grabbed the bag and started the meeting. "Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I call this story the tale of the Beginning."

Grant grabbed some of the magic dust and threw onto the fire. "My story begins back in 1976, the time was great for all. Everyone was happy, well almost everyone."

"Why are you so funny looking? Where are your mom and dad? Why are you such a loser?"

These words were what Sardo heard everyday. Kids picked on him because he was different, he wasn't tall and he didn't have a family. Sardo loved magic though, and he liked to try to make people laugh. He thought if he could just make one person laugh, everyone else would follow.

Sardo was walking home from school when he saw a magic shop, he's walked this path many times before, but this shop was new. He went inside to see what the store had inside.

"Hello, anyone here?" Sardo asked as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon young boy. What's your name? Wait don't tell me. It's not important, what's important is why you're here. You're here because you love magic, and you want to buy something."

"Well I do and I would love to, but I don't have any money. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"So wait this Sardo kid just walks in and now he's going to walk right back out. What a dweeb," Daniel said.

"I think he might change his mind. Keep going Grant," Ali said.

Grant continued, "Well Sardo was about to turn around and leave, but the magic shop owner stopped him."

"Wait, please come back. You do not have to pay me now, I will make arrangements."

Sardo now had a big smile on his face; he's never had someone be nice to him like this man.

The arrangement was that Sardo could use anything in the store, and all he had to do was work for Mr. Harry, the magic shop owner. Everyday Sardo would take something new and bring it to school to try to make friends, but everyday no one liked his magic. Sardo would arrive at the shop sad and depressed, but then Mr. Harry would always know how to cheer him up.

"Listen boy, I see you come in here everyday with a sad face. Tell me what is going on," Mr. Harry asked on a slow day.

"Well none of the kids at my school like me, and so I thought maybe I could impress them or make them laugh with magic and tricks."

Mr. Harry nodded and told Sardo to wit there. Within a few minutes he returned carrying a small wooden box. "In this box holds the key to making friends, but you can not look in here yourself. Make everyone you want to be friends with look, if you look bad things will happen."

Sardo grabbed the box and ran out of the store. The next day he had the box in his hand, and he was ready to make friends. He saw a couple of girls standing by a tree, and decided to show them first.

"Would you like to look into my box? It…uhhh…it shows your beauty," Sardo said to lure the girls in.

The girls nodded and they looked in. When they looked they jolted once, and then fell to the ground. Sardo looked scared, but the girls got up. "What do you want us to do, master," the girls said.

Sardo looked confused, but he didn't think anything about it. "Uhhh…go and bring me some lunch…please."

The girls left, and there was a great smile on Sardo's face.

"No way, the box brainwashes them, and now they're like robots," Bryan said.

"How could he not feel something about that?" Joey asked.

"Well he wanted people to like him, and so Sardo kept making people look into the box," Grant continued.

Sardo ran to the magic shop and was leaping with joy as he told Mr. Harry about his day. "I knew you would like the box, but remember never look in it yourself."

Sardo nodded and he then started to go to work. That night Sardo was sleeping when he woke to a moaning sound. Outside his window was every kid that looked into the box, "What do you want?" they asked.

Sardo screamed and ran to his bed, and threw the covers on. He kept thinking this has to be a dream, but it wasn't. The next day he ran to Mr. Harry's shop, and asked what was going on. "You wanted friends and now you have them."

"Not like that, they won't leave me alone, and I want peace and quiet sometimes."

Mr. Harry shook his head and left for the backroom. Sardo thought and thought when he finally up with an idea, get Mr. Harry to look into the box. Sardo ran into the back, he was never allowed back there, and that's when he saw Mr. Harry and all of his new "friends".

Mr. Harry was sucking their souls and so Sardo knocked into Mr. Harry. The box opened and Mr. Harry's face landed right on top of it. At that moment Mr. Harry screamed and turned old and old and old until there was nothing but bones left.

Every kid fell to the floor and woke back up. They all look confused and mad, they stared at Sardo and he just walked away. The kids left never talking to Sardo ever again. Sardo grew up taking care of the magic shop he grew to love because he couldn't hate magic just because of Mr. Harry.

One day when Sardo was older, a present was sitting in front of the door. He took it inside, there were something called Super Specs and a newspaper article. The article talked about a famous magician named Harry Houdini, and how he died trying to escape one of his magic tricks. Then a picture fell and it was of Harry Houdini, "Wait this looks just like Mr. Harry."

"The end," Grant said.

"Wow great story and I know I've heard of Sardo before," Joey said.

"Yeah the old Midnight Society used him a lot, and now we know how he became Mister Sardo," Bryan said.

"That's Sardo, no mister, and accent on the do," Cassy said.

"Until next time," Grant said.

Grant lifted the water and poured it on the fire.


End file.
